Felicia and The Cryptid School (video game)/Transcript
Enter Beauleota Manor * (The game begins, Capcom's Darkstalkers' Felicia, Grace, Alto, Lucy, Nana, Mimi, Nonno, & Piko & Hololive's Shirakami Fubuki, Mio Ookami, & Sakura Miko follow through the forest) * Felicia: Gee girls, It's sure nice to take a break from performing musicals and working at the orphanage to hang out with one another. It's also a good thing that being a teacher at Madame Beauleota's Academy for Girls.will be a good change of pace. * Alto: Yes, when we find it. * Grace: We'll find it girls. I have a map to the school. * Lucy: Don't be worried, we won't get lost. * Piko: Hopefully, you're right. * Shirakami Fubuki: It's nice to doe something different from streaming and playing games online. * Nana: Mimi, I'm scared. * Mimi: Me too, Nana. Why did we agree to be teachers at a school in the middile of a dark, spooky forest. * Nonno: C'mon, you two. It's not everyday that we get jobs to be teachers at a school for girls. * Mio Ookami: Nonno's right, we're ready to get to these fancy girls, taste some of their fancy cooking. * Sakura MIko: Ooh, that sounds exciting. * Piko: Well, everything will be the same. * Felicia: Yes, we'll get to help cook some food, dance some ballet, jog around, exercise, and do much more at school. * Alto: In the meantime, we should check the front compartment. * Shirakami Fubuki: We'll put it there for safekeeping. * Felicia: Good Idea.. * Alto: Only the best for my friends, huh? * Lucy ''': Well, I think it's meaningless for life and see that we are here. It's not "Beauleota's Academy for Girls, it's Beauleota's Academy finishing school for Cyrptids. * '''Grace: Maybe it's a fancy way to say girls. * Nana: There's no one at home. We'll come back some other time. * Mimi: '''I'm right behind you, Nana. * '''Mio Ookami: See, girls? We knew they were expecting us. * Sakura Miko: Quite right. Much better. I think we see the school! * (Felicia, Alto, Grace, Lucy, Nana, Mimi, Nonno, Piko, Fubuki, Mio & Sakura see the inside of the manor) * Felicia: Wow! What a great place! It even has a moat. * Fubuki: This should be the right place. * Felicia: Right place? Wait, so everyone is moving? * Alto: Yes, exactly. * Nana & Mimi: gulp * Nonno: Uh oh! * Piko: Oh, I don’t know about this, Sakura. * Sakura: Well, if it's not the right house, then perhaps those who live here can help us. * (The girls walked up the front steps, then tremblingly reached for the knob on the door and turned it. Felicia opened the door ajar and peaked inside) * Felicia: Hello? Anyone there? * Mio: Nice place they got here. * Grace: I'm sure there must be a resort and friends over there somewhere. * Lucy: Okay, we're back here, just call if you find something. * Jersetta ''screen: ''growls roars * (The girls we're surprised, they saw Jersetta. She looks happy to see them) * Jersetta: Hi! * Felicia: Well, hi! * Jersetta: I’m Jersetta Leeds, daughter of the Jersey Devil. * (Nana & Mimi cowered, startled at the sudden movements, as everyone backed up, looking a bit uncertain if they should shake hands with a monster. Gia took a bow) * Jersetta: It’s okay. I understand. Why, trust a monster, right? * Charmy: Trust a monster? That’s good. * Alto: We’re nothing, we’re not even out. * Jersetta: Good! How would you like to give you a word I have? * Lucy: Would you announce? * Jersetta: Yes, of course, an announce. chuckles What do you say so? thoat Her imperial highness, her grace, her excellecy, her royal majesty, Madame Beauleota * (Madame Beauleota appeared to a crowd of cheering Felicia, Alto, Grace, Lucy, Nana, Mimi, Nonno, Piko, Fubuki, Mio & Sakura) * Madame Beauleota: Why, hello. I hope she didn't scare you. * Nana: Me? Uh-uh. * Mimi: Nana, is that a... * Nana: Cryptid? Uh-huh! the Jersey Devil's roar * Madame Beauleota: Jersetta can be very nice around everyone, but when she gets to know you she's good. * Grace: Glad to know you, Jersetta, I'm Grace, I guess you've already met the others. * (Jersetta looked at everyone, smiling) * Nana & Mimi: nervously Hi there. * (Tinyfoot walked towards to them) * Tinyfoot: Hi, girls, I’m Tinyfoot, Bigfoot’s Daughter. * Chatalupe: And I'm Chatalupe, daughter of the Chupacabra. * Nessie: And I'm Nessie Lochalei MacSweeney, but my friends call me Nessie. I'm the daughter of the Loch Ness Monster. * Madame Beauleota: Then you must be Felicia, the world famous musical catgirl/nun from the Felicity House orphanage. I'm Madame Beauleota, the headmistress of this finishing school. * Felicia: Pleased to meet you, ma'am. * (Felicia gave Madame Beauleota a friendly handshake) * Madame Beauleota: Ah, it's good that you showed up, my dear. * Sakura: I bet we are in the woods for a while. * Fubuki: Very festive, Sakura. Who knows how many cryptids are here this year. * Mio: Yes, her highness works as well as a visitor call. * Alto: We're sure we'll stay, right, Nana & Mimi? * Nana & Mimi: Absolutely. * (Madame Beauleota came up with a contract with the girls’s names written on the bottom) * Madame Beauleota: We have a contract, Alto. This is your signature, isn't it? * Alto: Oh, I guess. * Lucy: Sure it is! We even witnessed that, right? * Felicia: Right. * Madame Beauleota: Good, now it's decided. Come on, I want you to meet my girls... * Felicia: Leave it to us, Madame Beauleota. Guys, let's go and meet Beauleota's girls. Tutorial * (Felicia, Alto, Grace, Lucy, Nana, Mimi, Nonno, Piko, Shirakami Fubuki, Mio Ookami, & Sakura Miko were at the school entrance) * Felicia: Okay, now here's what to do. We can control the movements. Just press the jump button to skip the obstacles, press the attack button to attack the enemies. Each of us has a specific set of skills and abilities. For example, the catgirls and I can transform into normal cats and back to get into spaces only a cat can access & we can climb walls, Shirakami Fubuki can use her Ouranyke to scout out items in the stage & relics & Mio Ookami can sniff out the trail that we need to follow. Now we're ready to meet the girls. * Grace, Alto, Lucy, Nana, Mimi, Nonno, Piko, Shirakami Fubuki, Mio Ookami, & Sakura Miko: Yeah. Meet Maltina & Veniceleste * (The girls first encounter Maltina & Veniceleste) * Felicia: So, you must be the daughter of the Maltese Tiger, Maltina. * Maltina: Yes indeed. A pleasure to meet you. (She curtsies to Felicia and the girls) * Veniceleste: And I'm Veniceleste, daughter of the Deer Man & the Deer Woman. you must be our new teachers. * Felicia: We sure are. I'm Felicia, the most dancingest, singingest woman you'll ever meet, & these are my friends. Meet Grace, Alto, Lucy, Nana, Mimi, Nonno, Piko, Fubuki, Mio & Sakura. * Maltina & Veniceleste: It's a delightful pleasure to meet you all. * Alto: So there is not only a Deer Man, but a Deer Woman also? * Veniceleste: Technically there are Deer People. So there are plenty of us. * Lucy: Wow, that's interesting to hear. * Grace: So you're related to the rare & elusive Maltese Tigers? * Maltina: Yes, indeed. One of them is my dad, hence my blue fur. * (Maltina grins a bit, her fangs showing) * Lucy: Omg! I love your fur, it's so sleek & beautiful. * Maltina: (curtsies) Why thank you, Miss Lucy. Meet Molly, Bella & Franny * (The girls meet up with Molly, Bella and Franny) * Molly: Greetings, fellow teachers. My name is Molly Perkins, Mothman's daughter. * Bella: I'm Bella Yippers, The Bunyip's daughter. Nice to meet you. * Franny: and I'm Franny, the Fresno Nightcrawler's daughter. * Lucy: Pleased to meet you, girls. * Molly: Nice to meet you too. What an interesting visitor you have there. * Lucy: giggles * Franny: We can be kid size, but don't let my size fool you. We come around every nook and cranny. I know everything that happens in this school. * Bella: I know that my headmistress, Madame Beauleota, she was proud and kind and I also know that you are fantastic that we have got a new gym teacher. Well, we think they are amazing. * Lucy: Of course they did. Meet Howlina, Wendy, Owlivia and Mantianna * (The girls meet up with Howlina, Wendy, Owlivia and Mantianna) * Sakura: Hey, you must be Mantianna? * Mantianna: That's right. I'm the daughter of the Mantis Man. * Sakura: Interesting. * Wendy: I'm Wendy, The Wendigo's daughter, my dad is a cannibal and wants me to eat meat just like him, but truth be told, I'm more of a vegetarian. * Sakura: That's a relief. * Owlivia: I'm Owlivia, La Lechuza's daughter. I like to fly. * Sakura: Pleased to meet you, my name is Sakura Miko of HoloLive, and these are Felicia, Grace, Alto, Lucy, Nana, Mimi, Nonno, Piko, Shirakami Fubuki & Mio Ookami. * Felicia & Fubuk'''i: Nice to meet you. * (But then a loud howling roar was emitted,the girls turn around and see Howlina) * '''Wendy: howls * Nana & Mimi: Eek! It's the Ozark Howler! * Mantianna: Howlina, The Ozark Howler's daughter, to be exact. Come down and meet your new teachers, Howlina! * Howlina: Hello! roars * Alto: Yikes! * (Alto jumped in fright, and stumbled to the floor) * Howlina: Oops! Sorry, pal, but I couldn't resist. The look of your face was invaluable. * Wendy: giggles Howlina, you're too much, sometimes. * Howlina: Oh, I just play, Wendy. And thank you for being such a good sport, kid... * Alto: Just what I thought. Meet Trella, Carrie, Feliciannabelladonna, Alejandrina & Alexandrina * (The girls meet up with Trella, Carrie, Feliciannabelladonna, Alejandrina & Alexandrina) * Lucy: What was that? * Nonno: We think she was a girl, she is the strongest. * Piko: Pretty much. * Carrie: Hi there, I’m Carrie Cactiberry, The Cactus Cat’s daughter. * Trella: I’m Trella, The Thunderbird’s daughter. * Feliciannabelladonna: I'm Feliciannabelladonna, the daughter of The Flatswoods Monster. * Alejandrina: I’m Alejandrina, Ahuizotl’s daughter. * Alexandrina: I'm Alexandrina, The Ahool's daughter. * Nana & Mimi: And we’re out of here! * (Lucy quickly reached over to the twins and grabbed their tails thus preventing them from running away) * Lucy: Don't run, you two. * Nana & Mimi: Sorry, Lucy... * Felicia: Felicia, at your service. So, would you excuse us for a moment? * Carrie: Of course. * (The girls walk down the hallway) * Alejandrina: Aren't she an excitable one? * Alexandrina: Reminds me of our old gym coach. Meet Sparklina, Swanhilda, Hlaðguðr Von Svanhvít, & Tamaemo * (The girls meet up with Sparklina, Swanhilda, Hlaðguðr Von Svanhvít, & Tamaemo) * Felicia: Wow! You're a very happy & energetic unicorn & a sparkly one, too. * Sparklina: (Jumping up & down excitedly) Hiya! I'm Princess Sparklina Balletina Pripridonna the III, the daughter of the Unicorns. But you can call me Sparklina or Sparkles. * Tamaemo: Konichiwa, my name is Tamaemo, the daughter of the Gumiho. * Swanhilda: Hello there, I'm Swanhilda. * Hlaðguðr: And I'm Hlaðguðr Von Svanhvít. * Swanhilda & Hlaðguðr: And we are the daughters of the Swan Maiden. (both curtsy to Felicia) * Felicia: Nice to meet you all, I'm Felicia, the most dancingest, singingest woman you'll ever meet, and these are my friends Alto, Grace, Lucy, Nana, Mimi, Nonno, Piko, Fubuki, Mio, & Sakura. * Alto, Grace, Lucy, Nonno, Piko, Fubuki, Mio & Sakura: Hello. * Nana & Mimi: *squeals with joy* A unicorn. * Nana: She's so pretty. Look at her rainbow mane. * Mimi: I wanna ride her. Can we ride her, please? * Sparklina: Awww, thank you. *blushes as she smiles* * Madame Beauleota: I see that you met all of my girls. They are just happy to meet you. * Felicia: It's glad to meet them too. * Madame Beauleota: (Looks at Nana & Mimi jumping around with Sparklina) Ah yes, I can see that Nana & Mimi are already fond of Sparklina. They also do seem in good shape just like you and your friends. * Grace: Oh, thanks! * Alto: Good shape for what, exactly? Showing All the Right Moves * Maltina: To teach us how to beat these gnolls in the Cryptozoolympics tournament, of course. * Lucy: Gnolls? * Alto: In the Cryptozoolympics tournament? * Spakrlina: Yeah, They win every time. I’ll never get a trophy for my unicorn case. * Swanhilda: We need a coach with super strategies. * Carrie: Who can show us all the right moves. * Felicia: Carrie's right, Alto, Grace, Lucy, Nana, Mimi, Nonno, Piko, Fubuki, Sakura, Mio and I had more moves than an Olympic players. * Alto & Lucy: Yes, of course. * Felicia: Don't worry, Sparklina, we'll help you get a trophy. * Sparklina: Thanks, we help us to practice. * Jersetta: Exactly, we can train with some Vault, Javelin Throw, Volleyball, Soccer, Fishing, and the 100 Meter Dash. * Howlina: I’m so happy I could howl. In fact, I will. howls * Maltina: Ah, it's great to have you here, guys. * Lucy: Gee, thanks. * Tinyfoot: Yeah. Welcome to Cryptid School. * (Tinyfoot slaps Lucy on the back so hard she tumbled forward. She tumbled over to Felicia and Madame Beauleota. She then stopped and looked up at them, very dazed) * Felicia: Are you okay, Lucy? * Lucy: Yes, I’m okay. * Madame Beauleota: Well, I'm glad it's all settled. Now let me show you to your rooms. (showing a skull-like keychain) Here are the keys. * (Nana & Mimi get scared and faint) * Mio: Oh, you must have been overcome by your warm welcome. * (Felicia and Grace immediately rushed to Nana and Mimi's side and helped them up) * Felicia: It's alright, girls, we'll help you. * (Felicia holds Mimi up and Grace holds Nana up with their hands and walk off to their rooms) The Ballet Lesson We're ready for the Ballet Lesson * (The morning sun rose on Beauleota School. Madame Beaulota was up brightly and early, calling all the others down.) * Madame Beauleota: Ready for some early morning exercise, Sakura? * Sakura: You bet, Madame Beauleota. Do you want me to wake up Mio? * Madame Beauleota: No, don’t bother. I have left her a wake up call. * (Mio and Fubuki were sleeping in bed. Sakura then walked to Mio’s side and shook her shoulder to try to wake her up. However, it didn’t work) * Mio: 5 more minutes, viewers.. * (Sakura however, was undeterred and continued shaking Mio) * Mio: (brushed Sakura off) But the stream is not for another hour. * (Sakura then showed up with an alarm clock, and then rung it right in Mio’s ear) * Mio: yelps * (MIo then immediately woke up and bolted into an upright position. She looked over at the clock and saw the time) * Mio: Oh boy. It looks like I'm in for some early morning exercises. * (Mio then started stretching and some cracks were heard in his spine. After that, he got out of the bed and walked out of the door. Fubuki woke up and got out of the bed and walked out, too) * (The cryptid girls had all assembled in the dance hall, all wearing tutus) * Maltina: Madame Beauleota said we'd take ballet lessons this morning. * Jersetta: Maltina's right. * (Felicia, Alto, Grace, Lucy,Nana, Mimi, Nonno, Piko, Shirakami Fubuki, Sakura Miko, Mio Ookami and Madame Beauleota walk up to the Cryptid Girls, who were all wearing tutus) * Felicia: So you girls have a ballet lesson, right? * Tamaemo: We sure do, Felicia. * Felicia: Very good, we should dance now. * Sparklina: Come on, Nana & Mimi. Dance with us. * Nana & Mimi: Yay, Ok! * Carrie: Come on, Sakura. Dance with us. * Sakura: I don't know... * Carrie: Pweeease? (Carrie gives Sakura the cute sad kitty cat eyes) * Sakura: Aww. Okay, I'll dance with you. I can't say no to that cute face. Ballet Tutorial * (Felicia, Grace, Alto, Lucy, Nana, Mimi, Nonno, Piko, Shirakami Fubuki, Mio Ookami, & Sakura Miko were ready to dance ballet, all wearing tutus) * Felicia: Okay, girls, since we're doing a ballet lesson. Here's what to do, your goal is to keep us dancing ballet by pressing the arrows as they pass through the circles. * Grace: But, hey, don't just stare at the arrows. Tap yourself with the rhythm and feel the music! Laughing * (Alto points out that the Cryptid girls dancing) * Alto: Take a look at these girls, they dance to the beat! That's the spirit! * Lucy: It is easy to follow the beat, because the arrows you always pass with the circles the whole beat. Feel the music! Trust your ears, not just your eyes. * Mio: But what is the beat you ask? Well, good question. Beat is the usual "Do", "Re", "Mi"! You can feel it as a song. * Fubuki: Listen carefully and count on the beat. * Felicia, Alto, Grace, Lucy, Nana, Mimi, Nonno, Piko, Shirakami Fubuki, Mio Ookami & Sakura Miko: One, Two, Three, Four! One, Two, Three, Four! One, Two, Three, Four! * Felicia: Ha! That's better! * Grace: Just follow the beat, and it goes well. * Felicia: Now let's see which arrows you can press. * Felicia, Alto, Grace, Lucy, Nana, Mimi, Nonno, Piko, Shirakami Fubuki, Mio Ookami & Sakura Miko: Right, left, up and down! * Fubuki: Sometimes you have to get two arrows at once. * Felicia, Alto, Grace, Lucy, Nana, Mimi, Nonno, Piko, Shirakami Fubuki, Mio Ookami & Sakura Miko: Up and down, right and left. * Mio: It Swings! * Felicia: Now here's how it looks on expert then. Keep playing you can guess it like this in no time. Are you ready? So let's dance! * Alto, Grace, Lucy, Nana, Mimi, Nonno, Piko, Shirakami Fubuki, Mio Ookami & Sakura Miko: Yeah! Ballet Dancing Game * ("Lesson 1" begins) * Madame Beauleota: It's time to dance in ballet lessons, here comes the first lesson. * (After "Lesson 1" complete, and "Lesson 2" begins) * Madame Beauleota: You did well, guys. Now comes the second lesson. * (After "Lesson 2" complete, and "Lesson 3" begins) * Madame Beauleota: Well done again, guys. You still have a lot to learn, ready for the third lesson. An Elegant Ballet Dancer * (After "Lesson 3" is completed) * Madame Beauleota: Good. You look wonderful, it's true. * Jersetta: You are very graceful! * Sparklina: Ooooh. Ballet really makes me unwind. * Alto: Thanks, Sparklina. The Jogging Compeition Starting the Jogging Competition *'Chatalupe': Well, you're with us now, guys. You're getting better. You have everything you need here. How about a jog for a while? *'Mantianna': It's another good thing, one of which wants to jog with us. *'Owlivia': Oh, someone. We had a jog competition before. *'Madame Beauleota': Oh, sounds good. *'Fubuki': Yep. *(Felicia, Alto, Grace, Lucy, Nana, Mimi, Nonno, Piko, Shirakami Fubuki, Mio Ookami, and Sakura Miko follows the Cryptid Girls outside the school) *'Felicia': Follow us, girls. There’s nothing like a little jog to get your bodies in shape. *'Alto': Yes. *'Sakura': It was fun wearing a tutu and dancing ballet, but now is the time to jog! *'Mio': Yeah, but for now! Time to jog with the girls. chuckles Jogging Tutorial * Felicia: Time to run, everyone, this is a jog. All we have to do is use the arrow keys, press the up arrow key to jump over obstacles and collect rings in the air. Press the down arrow buttons, you have to roll to get low obstacles. Press left or right arrow to change paths to avoid trees, rocks, lakes and other obstacles. * Lucy: Oh, I almost forgot. You can collect rare relics to unlock things in the Extras menu. The rare relics are scattered throughout the levels, and you have to move fast to collect as many as possible. * Jersetta: You're right, Lucy. You can also collect galleries of us Cryptid Girls. * Felicia: Alright, everybody, let's get started! You Passed! * Jersetta: This is incredible! I was always sure we would all hurt but here we are all ready for it. If we get tired, this is extremely difficult. * Maltina: Jersetta, not so difficult. Felicia and the others are the fastest of us all. * Jersetta: Yes, yes. Now it's time to pick up some crab apples. They're amazing, they're rotten. * Alto: Wow, you girls sure have some weird taste. * Felicia: Well, girls. We’d better get going. * (The girls continued jogging with the girls behind them, an apple in each cryptid girl’s hand) A Good Banquet Time to make the banquet * Madame Beauleota: Here we are, everyone. You come for a suitable dinner. We prepare a real feast, such as stakes, pasta and lots of food. * Trella: But we have one of these things. * Madame Beauleota: That's why we call your professional creatures. * Nessie: The problem with preparing the feast is in there in the swampy jungle. Where the fruits and vegetables grow, and we get some of my food supplies. * Maltina: It's always something. * Hlaðguðr: Well, it should be quite the soiree. * Feliciannabelladonna: So, who needs food? * Madame Beauleota: You can help a lot with some basic feed. * Carrie: That sounds interesting. * Madame Beauleota: Then you would consider collecting food instead? * Feliciannabelladonna: That will do. * Madame Beauleota: It resides in the swampy jungle. Character Switch Tutorial * (Now you can choose the cryptid girls on the garden, outside the school) * Madame Beauleota: Use the totem pole to switch between you and your 22 girls, you have different abilities and can complete different tasks. Oh, one more thing, if you want advice on where to look for banquet items, you can return to me and I'll try to help you. Feeding Time * Madame Beauleota: The lake is filled with giant fish-eating sharks that like to eat steaks. * Nessie: I can get the steaks. * Madame Beauleota: Good, show them to throw the steaks to the sharks. Can you get and throw them? Hope so, because she can. Feed the Sharks Tutorial * Madame Beauleota: Time to feed the sharks! Here you have to use the button to select your distance and throw the steaks to the sharks. The time is right, and you feed one of the sharks and you score points. All Food Collected! * Madame Beauleota Thank you, girls, for helping us find all the ingredients for all the wonderful work. We will provide your and our super special and amazing banquet exchange. What good would it do to you anyway. I changed my mind, I'm in front of calling the great cryptid banquet! * (Maltina holds up a pizza box) * Maltina: A pizza to go with everything on it. * Alto: How wonderful! * Felicia: Remember, give them a little bit.... * Maltina: I would prefer if it had tomatoes, mints, onions, cheese, sausages, mushrooms, olives and peppers, but I hope you all enjoy. * Felicia: Thanks, Maltina. The Aerobics Queen Tiamatia's First Appearance * Gnoll #1: Oh, we should if it wasn't for those girls. Forcing us to stay in this cabin. Instead of letting us do what we want in the Makai Realm. * Gnoll #2: Well, if Felicia is your problem, maybe I have a solution. * Gnoll #1: What? * Gnoll #2: Yes. The reason why Felicia is so successful in not just musicals, movies & Broadway is that she leads the otherswho get advice from her. And Felicia once took down an alien named Pyron & Jedah Dohma. * Gnoll #1: scoffs Pyron? Jedah Dohma? I think you've been surprised at one by many times. * Gnoll #2: And if you want to tdefeat them, you have to start thinking like them! * Gnoll #1: If you had'nt noticed, we're gnolls, not nekomatas. * Gnoll #3: Yes, that's right! * Gnoll #4: chuckles We're certainly not! * Gnoll #1: And there's nobody evil enough to help us. Yet just one big one! * Gnoll #2: I heard legends that there's some evil sorceress queen named Tiamatia who has her mutant monster army and her lackey, Jyazo, who's a 5 foot tall raven demon who can attack anyone and anything! * Gnoll #1: So where are they? * Gnoll #2: At the dark bog, It seems that our plan worked exactly. * Gnoll #1: Believing that I believed in you when you said we could use this to talk to Draxiella! * (A blow of the wind, lightning and thunder. Queen Tiamatia, Jyazo, The Terrordiles, The Zburătos The Parasaurians, The Namahage, Infinitybrand and his army of Red Arremer Men, The Gnoll-pire, The Kitsune Queen, The Stag-Thing, and Pescado Diabolico appear.) * Queen Tiamatia: wickedly * Gnoll #1: in fear; stammering Uh... Are you? * Queen Tiamatia: Yes. I am... Tiamatia, Queen Of Malice, Terror & Evil. * Jyazo: And I am her loyal henchman, Jyazo. * Gnoll #1: You're here. * Queen Tiamatia: You have done well. This is very good news. My monsters are with me and they won't easily forgive Felicia and her friends to reveal them. It can give us an opportunity. * Jyazo: Yes indeed, you diabolicalness. * Queen Tiamatia: Let my monsters keep an eye on the situation. Tell me immediately if something changes. * Gnoll #1: Have you heard that? * (The monsters agreed) * Queen Tiamatia: Felicia's mistake could prove to be most overdue for us. Maybe it will even be the end of her. * Gnoll #1: Uh, under your leadership, of course. * (Using the keen eyesight, the Red Arremer Men saw Felicia and the others who were talking to the cryptid girls) * Queen Tiamatia: So, the cryptid girls have got some new teachers, do they? evilly She fits perfectly into my plan. * Jyazo: A pleasant idea to use Infinitybrand's Red Arremer Men to use their keen eyesight, my queen. laughs * Queen Tiamatia: Indeed, my loyal henchman. Soon I will have all the good little girls in my grip. And then, I, Tiamatia, the sorceress of the dragon west, will be the most powerful sorceress in all of monsterdom. wickedly * Jyazo: evilly * Queen Tiamatia's Monsters: evilly Shirakami Fubuki & Madame Beauleota * Fubuki: Uh... Madame? * Madame Beauleota: It's nice to have some tea. * Fubuki: Yes, Madame Beauleota. It's... * Madame Beauleota: Yes exactly. It's a collector's item. Early Inquisition, but not very comfortable, I'm afraid. Would you prefer a softer chair? * Fubuki: Uh, yeah, thanks, Madame Beauleota. * (Fubuki got out of the chair, rubbing the kinks out of her sore back. She walked over to another chair, exactly like the last chair she sat in. She thoroughly inspected the chair, the seat, head, back and underslide, to make sure there weren’t any clasps, restraints, etc, that’d spring once she sat in the chair. After she was done, she sat down in the chair, with a little reluctance) * Madame Beauleota: How about some tea and sweets? * Fubuki: Uh, positive, Madame Beauleota. I'm on a diet. * Madame Beauleota: Yes. You must try my fudge. * (Sakura carries a tray with fudge on it, as well as a plate with a cup on it, and a teapot in another hand. She held the fudge tray to Fubuki) * Madame Beauleota: I made it yesterday. * Fubuki: Well, if you insist. * Madame Beauleota: Of course, Fubuki. Mmmmmmmm. * (Madame Beauleota chewing on her fudge and swallowing) * Madame Beauleota: Fudge always tasted rather moldy. * Fubuki: Fudge? It's very interesting. * Madame Beauleota: Yes, it goes so well with tea. * Fubuki: Tea? Quite contrary. * (The girls walk up to Fubuki, Sakura and Madame Beauleota) * Alto: So where is the big game in place? The girls are ready to play. * Lucy: We're doing aerobics. * Fubuki: Exactly. We work out exactly for many hours. * Sakura: You'd start getting the girls ready, Sonic. * Felicia: What's the matter, Madame Beauleota? We have many hours before the game starts. It's plenty of time. * Madame Beauleota: Actually, Felicia. When Fubuki said in many hours, he thought the game was at 2 PM. We only have one hour to get the girls ready for the game. * Felicia: What? Why did'nt you say so? We have to train now! * Alto: Gather up the girls. There's no time to fool around. * (Felicia, Alto, Grace, Lucy, Nana, Mimi, Nonno, Piko & Mio Ookami ran off before turning around and running off to find the cryptid girls) The Cryptid Girls are Getting Ready for Aerobics * (The cryptid girls wearing their aerobics outfits) * Molly: Obviously we're simply good at aerobics, we know. * Jersetta: It's easy to ask, Molly. Let me see... First position... Second... No, that's not. The trainee was always doing. Let's start order... I mean, exercise, shall we? * Bella: Don't fail, girls, I'll use to exercise. * Sparklina: I do. I just love to exercise, too. * Jersetta: Of course, Sparklina. Aerobics Tutorial * Maltina: Okay, time to exercise with aerobics, first you have to stand straight with your feet and hands at your sides. Then jump up, spread your feet and put both hands together over your head. Then jump again and return to the starting position, and repeat until the set is complete. * Tinyfoot: It's time for deep breathing exercises, I mean deep roaring. Now begins to breath deeply in and out, then it began to breathe more and roar. * Jersetta: Are you ready, girls? * Tinyfoot, Maltina, Veniceleste, Molly, Bella, Chatalupe, Nessie, Mantianna, Owlivia, Howlina, Franny, Wendy, Carrie, Trella, Feliciannabelladonna, Alejandrina, Alexandrina, Sparklina, Tamaemo, Swanhilda & Hlaðguðr: Yes. * Jersetta: Alright, let's do this! Swimming Lessons Are About To Begin * Felicia: Look, girls, we love to swim on the moat. * Lucy: Oh, but when the sharks swim around them. * Felicia: Yes, we think so. Don't worry, I jump into the moat first! * (Felicia, Alto, Lucy, Nana, Mimi, Nonno, Piko, Shirakami Fubuki, Mio Ookami & Sakura Miko leapt off the window into the water) * Jersetta: Are you sure this is so good to go swimming? I mean, we have a big game that's coming up. * Nessie: But I hear swimming is good training. * Owlivia: From this they see that they get a lot of exercise. * Jersetta: We're coming! * (The first half of the cryptid girls leapt off the window, landing on top of the sharp bouncing off them like a diving board into the water) * Madame Beauleota: She would be a much better diver if she learned to keep her feet together. * Alejandrina: Come on in! The water is fine! * Howlina: Sure you have it, here comes a jump! Geronimo! * (The other half of the cryptid girls leapt into the air, they bounced off the hammerhead sharks into the water) * Maltina: Oh, this water is as warm as a bathtub. * Wendy: Well, when in Rome. * Chatalupe: hysterically Wait for us, coach! * Sparklina: My Mommy taught me to swim. I can do Hawaii and a half. * (Plasina and Tricia leapt off the window, they bounced off the hammerhead shark like a diving board. The two hammerhead sharks then looked at each other, and dove back into the water) * Felicia: Alright, girls. One lap around the moat, and then it's out of the water. * Alto: And at the game event court. * Swanhilda: Uh-huh, right, coach. * Maltina: We're ready for these gnolls. * Wendy: Go, Beauleota! * Chatalupe: hysterically * Sparklina: I'll bring a trophy home to my parents. Swimming Tutorial * Felicia: Time to swim, everyone. Now it's time to use the arrow keys, Press left or right arrow to change paths to avoid sharks, rocks, and other obstacles. Alright, everybody, let's get started! Felicia's First encounter with Queen Tiamatia * (The catgirls, The 3 Hololive girls & The Cryptid Girls got out of the water) * Swanhilda: We did it! We did it! Well, actually, the ground was safe. But the ground is soft and nice! * Wendy: And we only have enough time to get ready in the tournament. * Owlivia: Sure! * Feliciannabelladonna: We think it's a big game that has been set up. * Jersetta: Yeah. A big game that has been set up. * Felicia: The girls are right. * (Tiamatia, Jyazo, and her monsters appear) * Queen Tiamatia: evilly I'm afraid you're wrong with that, Felicia. wickedly Surprise. chuckle * Felicia: Hey! I heard all about you before. In the shadows. You must be Queen Tiamatia and Jyazo. * Queen Tiamatia: Yes. You've guessed correctly. Bravo. evilly * Jyazo: Charmed, I'm sure. * (Madame Beauleota walks up to them) * Grace: The Queen of Malice, Evil & Monsters & sorceress of the dragon west, the royal mistress herself, you think you're so great. * Queen Tiamatia: She's got style, right? * Grace: chuckles You took the order right out of my mouth, Draxey. * Queen Tiamatia: Tiamat, for Tiamatia, then. I know I do. Jyazo, put this on my luggage. * Jyazo: '''Yes, m'lady. * (Grace placed a hand to Queen Tiamatia) * '''Grace: And now I allow you to put a protocol on you. * (But Queen Tiamatia pulled her hand back) * Madame Beauleota: Uh, yes. Sure, this is a game event. Let the games begin. * Grace: Thanks. Madame Beauleota, Queen Tiamtia and Jyazo were nothing better than the royal box. And you think, Birdbrain? * Jyazo: Birdbrain? How dare you! * (Felicia, Alto, Grace, Nana, Mimi, Nonno, Piko, Shirakami Fubuki, Mio Ookami, Sakura Miko, Madame Beauleota, Jersetta, Tinyfoot, Maltina, Veniceleste, Molly, Bella, Chatalupe, Nessie, Mantianna, Owlivia, Howlina, Franny, Wendy, Carrie, Trella, Feliciannabelladonna, Alejandrina, Alexandrina, Sparklina, Tamaemo, Swanhilda & Hlaðguðr all laughed at this thinking it was funny) * Queen Tiamatia: Jyazo, with you around, who needs a referee? laughs sighs Now you keep an eye on these girls for you-know-who. * Jyazo: Yes, your draconicness. * Madame Beauleota: You heard them. * Felicia: What are we waiting for? The Tournament Category:Other Stuff